FaCe ThE StRaNgE/Chapter 21
Text Fivel long years had pass since Dally and her friends could not find Malcolm Dumbledore (dey still haven’t found or ktfd yet guys). 1,825 long arguous days, 43,800 long seconds -- human time nads wizard time are the same so for everyone is was quite tearable. until Finally there was a big break-up. Dally was babyshitting on her babies that she had with a couple diff guys on home when da phone rang. ring ring a ling. “Hallo?” she answered. she was greated with a heavy sighing. “Hello?” she repetted. Still nothin. “FUCKING HELLO” she screamed finally there was an answer. “At long laser” said a chilling framirliar voice. “omg<” she said (Dally), “Its..... you” and then he hung up. Riteaid away she ran to grab her boyf at the time Hiei. “Call everyum,” she said again, “I’s time.” The A-Team was black at it. This time there was more. We have: Dally + Hiei + Shadow + Link - Sassuke + Mystique + Professes Jack Skellington % Draco + Harry + Hiei. It was the A-Team. “I have been awaiting dis moment,” said Edward Cullen taping a windowsill impotently, “btw how is our baby Dally?” “Good” they knew where she was this now, no e-scalping this time. They used an old martian in Hagrids hut (RIP Hagrid) to track the call to a old prison in Hogwarts who only Alvin Dumbledore had access to. It was hurr that Dumblecore but must have called and other murders. Harry pulled some brooms out and vommed them up at everyone. They all caught it and flew into the holy sky. Butts it had been an exonerable time since annoying* had been at Hugwarts and they had to stop for direrections. they came to a Spedway and the brave and sexy Hiei asked a old crepey looking twat what to get to Hogwarts. Da man was very halpful and said to go down the road on Jepherson Ave, make two rights, go 3 miles to Florida, and soon it is on the left before the exit father the espressoway. “thank you” they all said in unicorns. 5 years of pyure rage, hate, and sads and it they were about to end it ALL. Shadow of courts was driving and he used a magick spell to go exactly where the near-dead told tham to go. he drove into a back ally it was dark. and spooky. “I dont think thor is Hogwarts,” Dally piped up she was always the 1st to notice these thongs. “Look, there are no castle” Everyone looked arounb confused. they had taken all of the precawsons creek. what could have gone expired? Just THEN a old guy waltzed up to their car. Shadow rolled down the windy. “Halllo chillin can I help you find your way?” he asked. It was the same man from who gave them a dress!!!!!! Edward opened his fangz to yell “ITS YOU” but before he could do dat, the dude turned blue and grew big blue boobies like a chia pet without nipples. we all know whose this fuckin guy. “You stupid bitch jerk” Sasuke cried “Why you do this” “I know what your dealio is!” Mystique scrammed, “Yer trying to ktfd!! well FUHGET ABOUT IT” and right before there eyes she beagle stabbing the christmas jesus out of Sasuke. he died. “Why do you even care? Dumbledore is gay,” said Link, “He will never lurve you” well ooh this just made Mystuqie so mad and she turnip into a gigantic troll goblin and threw up plasma all over them. The A-Team knew they had to get out of The Situation. So Harry rethrew them the brooms but not befloor they all touched tips. This created an Adam bomb!!! they only had sex to get away from The Situation so when Harry dropped the bomd they Activiad light speed. Soon from in the air on the moon they could look down and see the effuct. Because the plasma and nuke mixed togeth, Mystique was porked to turn back into a old man. and then boom, and it was silent. Dead as a doornarwhal. running out of bread, the gangbang had to return to earth and after swallowing a Big Gulp of breathe Dally shook, “One down,” “One to go” Hiei finished my sentences becoz there in love. “But guys not to shit on your parad but will need whey more halp,” Harry bust in their bubble, “I know who to call.” Potter wipped out jiz cell phone and pounded in some numbers. it ring. “Hello, Obama speaking” said a familiar voice. “Brock, Obama” It was the one... the only.... precedent. “Is it time?” Obama knew what was cumming coz he was also a subsitute Headmaster at Hogwarts on weekends. In pragmatically no Tim, no. Obama was there in his privates jet. It was lugserious. it had golden showers and a self-aware roomba. “I am a roomba” it said. Dally got into the cock and started captaining. She taylor swiftly found Hogwarts and swooped in like a bat out of jail. They had all the students emancipated so they wouldn’t get hurt or raped in the battle. I was sacred. She shimmied and shook. Hiei put a hand on her head, “Its going to be okay,” he said reassuriedly. Edward grrd. His feels had not gone away for Delly in fact the bonner stood strong. This wood latter be a big, BIG dickstraction. Dey slowly walked down the Great Hall like turtles. Then a black figure appeared before them..... “Let’s keep going,” said Obama before them. It was tricky dicks to find the dang place coz Dumbledore had titty-trapped everything.. Even Jack got hurt. Then they found a hall that had a bunch of codes and reddles. They knew it was the placenta. “But how are we ginny solve this?” Shadow spurted, “I dont know math” “I know who” said JK Rowling. Dally got pissed as fuck. “WAT ARE YOU DONG HERE” she freaked out. Dilly hated JK for being racist and sexist because only Harry is the hero in her books. “Dally I know I am a cunt but pls listen” said JK Bowling. “Hear her out” said Hiei. Now Dally hated her even more and tried to plunger a wand into her but she doged it. Such evasive. “OK kill me after idc i have nothing to live for anyways but first let me do the codes.” It seemed a fare bargain............. but would Dally take the bate? JK Rowling undid her COD and the door flung a jar. “Okay guess I should kill myself now” said Rowling and the A-Team entered prison. “No..... NO! It can’t BE” said Dumbledore upon being dumblescovered. “The jug is up,” said Draco the rape baby, “Time for you to effing die.” “NEVER” said Malcolm X, “This is what I was fighting foooOOOOOOAAAARRRR” Dumbledore shat the abra cadabra at Draco and him hit square in the raw jaw. Draco got aids. “You see, you fuck w/ Dumvledore you fuck with EVERYTHING” bam bam he shot more spells, “I am the illuminaughty, I am Chris Brown, I am Jack the Ripler and everyone in between” Dumbledore was getting turnt up. He dunked on everyone. It was looking worse, and when no one finalyl think it could be better, it got bad. “Oh no” said Dally pointing @ her crotch, “My water broke” Dumbadore seizured this as a perfect hippoppurtunity to attruck. He raisined his wang. Edwad saw this. With abrasolutely no problems he ducked in front off Dally. The spell hit him in the cheest as hard as a hell and sent him flooping thousands of feet in the air. Dallas screamed. she knew if it was any thing Ed was scurred of it was air. The boner raged on. Shadow rolled into a ball and dubble-jumped onto Dumbledore. it did a lidl bit of damage. Dumbledore retalusred by bitch splatting Shadow. Links time to shine. He freezes time and while everyum is moveing in slomo he takes the Storm of Swords and boinks em right into Dumbledore’s facial. And in the quelling of the passage of time, Dally Darkblood had found herself locked within a focused gaze upon Edward, picturesque in beauty even now as his body that had held her, fought for her, and entered her erotically lay defenseless in its whirlwind spiral toward a grisly end. The babby was crowning. Time uncame back to normal. Blood squirtled from Dumbledore’s dome. All in one big faggy bundle of mcflurry at once, Edward ate the pavemint, Dumbledore exploded into a christian bale of fire, and a newbrony child booped out of Dally. And in that moment, they were invincible. “The circle of life.” - Simba Hiei ran over to Dally, holden the decapiturtled head of The_Rage. “Lets name it Edward” he obligated, “To commammorate his life”. They all gartered ‘round and tossed glitter on it so babby would sparkle like the sun. then from the mouth of the babe came a song: “we gather here at the mountain top to sing of the joys of the defeating of the bad old man who touched little boys in there no no joys ohh yes we sing too bad he dyed so fast wish he died of dysentary” They clapped. “We cant stay hur” said Dally, “You heard the mayne. When you fuck with Dumbledore you fuck @EVERYONE” Snowden she remembered. She HAD Teh poweers. she could turn into anythong she wanted to, and now that her stupid whore island mother was dead she canned goods ANYONE those. “Lets all start ovary” Dally said smilling. She congestrated all of hjer energy in and orbed everyone together. they were philly with tingling sences. The transFURmation was complet. Everone shook their long manes in the wind and Cheers. Everyone was ponies! They call clopped off into the sunset to live cloppily ever after, The End Characters Notes Chapter 21